The present invention relates to an IC card adapter for use in selectively adding to an electronic device such as electronic computers or electronic printers at least a new function stored in an IC card.
There is a case where a function or functions which are not included originally in such electronic device are to be added thereto or a certain original function thereof is to be modified or replaced by another. In order to make it possible to respond to such a requirement, it is highly desired to provide an adapter capable of selectively a incorporating a desired one of a plurality of IC cards each having integrated circuit devices such as CPU, ROM and/or RAM etc, and a desired program stored therein.